


made bare

by tentaclemonster



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sharp Objects Meet Soft Places, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: The blade is sharp, its thin body so gleaming that Jonathan wonders if it isn’t too much like a mirror for the Count’s tastes, but it mustn’t be for it’s the Count’s hand that holds it.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 163





	made bare

The blade is sharp, its thin body so gleaming that Jonathan wonders if it isn’t too much like a mirror for the Count’s tastes, but it mustn’t be for it’s the Count’s hand that holds it. 

The slide of it along Jonathan’s skin is a whisper, the way it takes off the hair above and around his groin producing the quietest of scratchings and an intimate sensation that makes Jonathan fist his hands at his sides so that he won’t shiver or squirm into it.

The nearness of it to such a sensitive place and the effort it takes to be still has Jonathan’s pulse pounding in his veins, his breath catching in his throat. The press of the Count’s other hand on his thigh keeping him spread wide for him adds to the effect.

The Count’s eyes are firmly occupied with his task but there’s a smirk about his face that tells Jonathan he knows what he is doing, that he can hear Jonathan’s heartbeat thumping away and can feel the rush of it beneath his cold palm, that he enjoys that Jonathan can do nothing but lie back and wait as he is bared even more before him.


End file.
